Alpha and Omega: UberNet
by Chamber Enomous
Summary: Welcome to Elom City! Where dreams come true, and inventions fly high! But, only one wolf is ready to make his mark! Humphrey, Humphrey Williams! We join him in his adventure through out the Web of lies, theories, crimes, injustice, but mostly...hackers! Based on my own idea. But, if I had to compare to anything, I would compare it to Watchdogs!
1. Hello World

**Alpha and Omega: UberNet**

 **Chapter 1: Hello World…**

 **Welcome to the world of** **Elom City** **! Many enemies and allies will be among us, but only when the time comes! Though, problems will occur. Disconnect…**

_Unknown_

 _ **Hello world, my name is Humphrey Williams! I am currently looking for a job, open to anything…that has a screen and a keyboard.**_

_END Log_

Humphrey +

I was walking through my neighborhood minding my own general business…till some guy can over to me. He wore a full tuxedo. I on the other hand wore, skinny jeans of dark blue, red Jogger shoes, and black t-shirt w/ white long sleeve under. "Hello, sir, may I help you?" He answered, "Yes, are you Humphrey Williams?" "Indeed, I am!" He continued, "Great, my name is Jake, Jake Clement! I work for The Hive, and we would appreciate it if you would join me in a meeting. This meeting requires us to bring 'Expects.'" "Expects?" "'Expects,' are people we believe have what we look for. In other words, you're a fine candidate for our taste!", he explains. "Well, I might as well try. I am currently unemployed and wish to no longer hold that title!" "Okay, come with me. Is that your Laptop?", he asked. "No, just my books…" "Books? Still in school?", he asked. "Yes, problem?" Jake soon realizes how he sounded as he asked the question. "NO, no you got it all wrong. We do not care about that! Just surprised Is all." "Heh, good save! Listen , let's just go… Right now, I am missing great opportunities!", I lied. "Haha, I like you, kid! You are bad at lying! Anyways, let's go."

We head to his car parked close by and drive towards "Hive S-9" ( **S for Secto** r)

We get out of his car once we arrive at S-9 Cage.( **Cage is a sub for warehouse** ) The place was a Warehouse…

"Is this really the place?" "Of course, we aim to protect people from cyber attacks, but we need to remain hidden!", he answered. "OK, cool." My response was vague with some shock. He opened the doors and we walked inside. Once inside, my shock only inclined from its stump. It was like a Sci-Fi convention but for high tech gear! "Man, this is beyond expectation!" Jake just chuckled, "Yes, we find our time to prepare ourselves with upgrades to our stations! Enough, we are late for our meeting!" We walked into a meeting room, 3 wolves stood there. One wolf to the right side of the table, also wearing a tuxedo, white top and black slacks. He had a tablet, checking on something. Another wolf stood opposite from him. He wore a black hoodie with a skull on it, black w/ white tip Converse shoes, and black normal, fit pants. The last was in between them next to the board they had. He wore long, black coat. Full white shoes, and black slacks. The most important was the middle one near the board. He look at us and then back at the board. "Welcome, is he yours?" I was going to respond but, my eager friend answered. "Yes, sir. I have finally found him!" The man then looked for the projector and turned it on. "Well, my name is Garry, Garry Olsmen. I am the proud owner of 'The Hive.' The Hive is a group of anti-hackers who fight off the very so called, "Cyber-Terrorists" and aim for a better and fine protected online world! See, the real world does not compare to this universe! We are always at constant war with hackers. So in order to take back our servers, we recruit those who are ex-hackers or 'Codies.' Codies are programmers!" I respond, "Ah, so you need me for protection… As a front line for our firewall?" He smiles, "Somewhat, we just need to push them back and put them in their place! Are you with us!?" I smirk, "Of course, I would want nothing but to join your legion!" He just gives me a dry look, "Do not play with me boy! I will keep you down where you belong!" "Thanks, but I did not come here to be lectured for something that most of us are aware of! I just need a job…" He starts the grin, then chuckle, "Is that what you're here for? To get a job… I thought you said he was going to be happy and eager, not a punk!" Jake became worried and started stuttering, "S-sir, he is w-worthy! T-trust me, please!" "Why, he wants nothing but a 'job.' He has no motivation to help us!" Jake whimpered and flinched at his outburst, "P-please, so- **he gets interrupted by me** \- "LISTEN, DAMN YOU! Do you want my help or not!?" Garry starts to come around the very table, approaching me at an angered pace, "Listen you! We are here to stop them from getting to us, _the people!_ You don't seem to understand that!" He responds in an annoyed manner. "Fuck you! They owned the net before we created it! They _ARE_ the people! Your just angry cause your not perfect, news splash! NO ONE IS!" I was about to walk out, when the projector start to project a symbol over sheet he had projected. A skull with 2 red X's as its eyes was projected, than it spoke. Monstrous voice changer, "We are with you! We owned this space before they had the idea of making anything of it! But recruitment is up to you! D-0-3, Humphrey Williams!" The skull starts to fade. "Forget it, you guys are 'corrupted!'" I leave. By the time I make it to my apartment, it was night. I was going to enter till I noticed a envelope with the same skull stamped in the front. "What the…" I take it inside with me and open it. Inside was a letter.

 _Welcome to your Future!_

 _Hello, if your reading this, you have been chosen! Congratulations and thank you for backing us up. For your loyalty to the people, we are here to recruit you as a part of our movement! Tomorrow, a man in a black hoodie with a skull you saw at the meeting will show, if you accept, shake his hand, but to decline, phrase "The light will shine empty this day." We hope you are wise, we will not force you, you are you and choose your path! Good night, H.W._

 _Your messenger, Senior Quo._

 **«[X. X. L.]»**

"Hmph, why not. At this point, I have nothing to lose!

_Next Day_

I woke up, and dressed up. This time I had on red sneakers, black skinnies, white T-shirt, and a Black Nike Bucket hat.

I heard a knock. Must be him, now… I walk over and open it. No surprise. True to the letters word, the same wolf with the hoodie is here. I walk over to him, smile, and shake his hand. As I did so, he slipped in keys and another note. He then proceeded to leave. I closed the door and opened the little note. It was…it was…it was an address. I made coffee, drank, then left for the place. I arrived only for it to be a cage slightly open, I walked in. Lights of a car turned on as I looked around me, only to notice it was a black sedan, I got in, no hesitation. The same wolf was in the drivers seat. He looked over and gave me a binder. He told me not to look until we arrived… _**I was ready**_


	2. Internal Greeting

**Internal Greeting**

_Scenery_

The black sedan has taken way to another side of town... Humphrey notices all the types of buildings till they reach an alley way with one lamp flickering above a iron door...

"Here we are!" said the Hooded wolf as I got out of his sedan. "So, what's your name?" "Hmph, not needed of one, but you can call me Shadow." Nice name, I am"--"Humphrey, I know... After all, I hacked into the database locator and it had you documented!" "Great... I can take care of myself!" "Not with that type of charisma, someone will be waiting on a throne. Don't take it lightly though..." said Shadow before he backed up into the street and drove off. I knock on the door and a voice answers, kinda strong but calm voice. "State your purpose." Um, I was drove here by a hooded wolf, he said that I need to look into or for someone on a throne?" "Hmm...had you acquired anything at all, many times candidates are given exclusive items to bring?" "Yes, he gave me a binder!" "Excellent, search for a blue sheet, than there will be a situation without solution. You are to state the resolve but give me its number and letter, first!" "Like a riddle?" "No, just a situation needing a resolve, it will lock you into a tier you'll join after your meet!" "Oh, like a test, of course, of course! Hmm..."

Operation

39-A

THERE EMITS A STRONG SMELL. YOUR DEFINED BY YOUR ACTIONS. RESOLVE!

Your stuck in your room, no way out or rather a way in. To leave, you enter. To lose is to win. No opening, but always a closing. Your room is small, but your couch seems to fit. Your balance equals minimal of 4 and maximum of 5 thousand, rent is 1, food is cheap but electricity is high. What is your resolve?

"Pretty tricky, although I would put electricity, first. Second, is food. Final, is rent. Reason being, to cook, you need the stove to which has to take electricity to use, therefore it is key to food and other things. Food would only be second, because it is a need, though can't be worked without a stove to use for meat! The rent is just rent to which gives us shelter... I doubt it is more important than food..." "Interesting, come in..." The strong voice said before unlocking the door and sliding it. There is a staircase going up... As I walk, I start to hear techno, retro, rap, and dubstep music. "Huh, must be a party..." At the end of the stairs comes another door, it requires a key code. I search through the binder to look for the code but it is not there... The Wolf from earlier appears behind me with a key card. I slide it.

The door opens and within my sight lays this: a warehouse interior-like old place containing, A huge opening of room with tags around and retro stuff; old boombox playing new songs, laptops, full security room, kitchen, 3 long tables fitting 10 people each, dance floor, huge theater, game area with all the newest models, dj setup, hung corner stereos, large wall of boomboxes, and a huge wardrobe. "Woah, this is amazing!"( **Side Note: imagine the inside however you wish, or where everything is placed. I won't be too specific on mapping or telling you guys where they are, like an OC near the kitchen...** ) "Glad your enjoying the view!" A female voice uttered. I look around and am welcomed by a full white, emo-like she-wolf who had been chilling by the wall next to the door. Her hair was short and a bang hung over her left eye. Her apparel consists of; a black dog collar with a broken chain hanging, a black t-shirt with black and white stripped ,long-sleeves. Converse originals, a spiked wrist belt, and brawler gloves. She has beautiful, violet eyes. Although he did not realize it, Humphrey had been gawking at her... Her response was a hand-muffled giggle. "Well, gawking seems to work for ya, cutey!" She giggled away, walking towards the dance floor. He hears a sigh that not only releases him from his gawk, but gains his attention. He turns around once again, though he is still met with a beautiful, full white She-wolf, this one had bright blue eyes. She had on a full, long coat accompanied by an SM outfit under and a huge hood as if it were ripped off of a monks. She has a large rack, looks dark, but seems nice; Her smile can brighten your day alone. Her body can activate your hormones in seconds. Although, she seems too innocent. "Hello! I see your our new recruit. Good day and enjoy your stay! She sends off a bright smile and her voice was sweet and innocent. "Yes, thank you. You look very beautiful!" "Thank you, although I would not continue..." "Huh, why not?" I asked confused. "I for one am taken. Two for two, my mate is the leader. Lucky three, you've no chance. Four out the door and end, he wouldn't take it lightly! She says matter of factly. "Oh, all you had to say was your taken and I would have apologized, even though I wasn't going there..." "Yes, well, even then it would not be a good idea." "OK, I am sorry. My name is"- "Humphrey, I know. Shadow gave me your record." "Huh, why?" "Because we won't just take anyone..." "OK, so what is your name?" "My name is Wispurr" "Oh, so you don't use your real name?" "I will not give you my real name... Only my mate earns that knowledge, he will call my by it but you have no right to use my name anyways." She begins to walk, signalling me to follow. We walk all around, with me mostly enjoying what I see. "So, I bet this is all cool to you?" Her angelic voice was like a symphony of sound, beautiful and gorgeous. We get to a nice room with a huge throne backed up to a wall down the middle, with knight statues to its sides. On it, sat a wolf with a huge coat similar but with spikes on its shoulder(minimal of 3 each), Black shirt and baggy, sweat pants under. "Hello, your Humphrey I believe?" His voice was that of a normal volume, not high or low, but stood serious and his fur color was full black with golden eyes. "Y-yes, p-p-pleased to m-meet you!" He begins to laugh, merely at me. "What is funny?" "You pup, your scared as hell and that makes me laugh! Listen, I am not as serious as I appear to be. I am just a joke as most of these peeps!" "Honey, that was priceless!" Wispurr said as she chuckled. Once she was done, she goes over a lays a beautiful kiss over him. They seem to enjoy more than they should. Quickly, the simple kiss turned into a hot mess. and once they split, a saliva bridge connects between the two. Both blushing at their hot experience. "Sorry, when your in love, you tend to get outta control. It is called 'true love.'" Wispurr said. "No, it's alright! I hope I get to experience such a thing." The male spoke, "You will, man. I believe it might be around here, too!" "Are you sure?" Wispurr, "Yeah, you'll have your girl one day!" "Oh by the way, my name is Zero." "Huh, code names. What will mine be?" Zero,"Excuse me?" "Isn't that your code name?" Zero,"No, that is my name at birth..." "Oops, I am so sorry!" "No, that's not the first."

 **Need to leave y'all here for now, peace**

 **[X.X.L]**


	3. External Debate

**_Author Sticker_**

 **Chamber here. First of all, I apologize for the late entry. Second, I am enjoying life as it is. Third, I also apologize for leaving y'all before hand.**

Chapter 3: External Debate

"Alright, let's get to business!" Exclaimed Zero.

 _Earlier, everybody was enjoying themselves till Zero called up the gang for a meeting. In attendance, Humphrey was going to be assigned a job._

Humphrey was gathering with the rest at the dining table, also having a planning board near. Zero continues. "Listen up, we will make this fast! We need an interceptor" Humphrey curiously asks. "What for?" "We need someone inside The Hive to inform us on what there plans are. They are also connected to a rich Enterprise and some Mafia cases." "Really!?" Says Humphrey in a shocked manner. "Yes, and we need someone to intercept the Hive, specifically, become one of them as an agent to us." Humphrey raises from his seat and speaks. I will do it! I was wondering why you guys were so against them. I thought it was a natural hatred from Anti-hackers and Hackers." Zero looks at Humphrey for a minute before replying. "That is a sort but not the full end. Now, report to me after speaking to Lily." He says pointing over to the she-wolf from earlier. "She has information on the Enterprise, Shadow has dirt on the Mafia, I got the rest." He said before waving his goodbye. Humphrey walks over to Lily gaining her attention. She looks at him for a second before putting a paw on her waist. "So, I bet your here for the fill on the Build?" "I am here for information on the Enterprise..." Her response is an eye roll accompanied by a giggle. "That's what I meant, silly. Listen, the company is called 'Game Symphony.' Basically, a company built for game development, console creation, and phones. The primary reason we're even interested in them is because Winston, the owner, has released some dragg on a new phone that can prevent hackers from hacking in... We want you to prevent it, or bug the thing a bit." Humphrey didn't quite understand but nodded anyways. "Yeah, anything else?" "No, that's all for now."

Humphrey searches for Shadow before ending up at the arcade station. He finds Shadow playing a game of 'Snakez.' After losing, he lays off and offers Humphrey a game. Humphrey tempted, declines. Humphrey asked Shadow about the Mafia cases, he begins walking and Humphrey follows. They sit at the dining table. "Alright, listen up, pup! This is serious so I will give it to ya straight. The Mafia boss has ordered some high-class tech. He ordered it from the Hive. This leads us to believe they are hooked, got it? You know, connected, linked, wired...whatever gives you a clearer picture! Your mission is to break the dang thing, now go to Z." Shadow pops a gum into his mouth before leaving. _Geez, a little too forth coming... Blandy._

Humphrey walks back to the path leading to Zero's Chamber. He knocks on the door and approaches Z as soon as it's opened. "I got all the info from both of them, I am ready to go!" "Woah buddy, not yet. Still gotta give ya the end of it all. Hives got some wraps on us, and Winston's daughter is going to join the Hive day after tomorrow. So...YOU gotta join as soon as possible." "Let me guess. I have to befriend her, too?" Zero looks pleased, that worries Humphrey about his 'joke.' "Yes, good to know your awake! Now go!" _I am screwed, they would never accept me after my performance!_ Humphrey walks to the bus stop with a thought. _This will_ _be eventful._

 _The next day_

"Alright, gotta get ready for this job" exclaimed Humphrey. Humphrey continues to get dressed in his normal attire. Converse, Open-hoodie, AC-DC black shirt w/white logo and Normal-fit jeans.(I have no interest in AC-DC aside from their famous " **Back in Black**." I just like the rockstar Humphrey from " **Getting T** **o Know You** " Shout out as if they need one.) He sets out for the Hive. The only thing is, he had no clue where the Hive cages were... He hears a car. Shadow starts to pull up, but this time in a Black Mustang Convertible w/red stock rims and Firebone tires.

. Humphrey becomes wary of his visitation. Shadow steps out, not parking the car but leaving it in front of Humphrey. Shadow goes over to Humphrey congratulating him on his acceptance. Shadow then explains why he is here. "You see, I am going to be in the Hive with ya!" "Really?" Humphrey asks. "Yeah, Zero thought that it would be interesting having two hackers instead of one in the Hive." "Mhm, what's the real reason?" Humphrey asks seeing through his ruse/lie. Shadow sighs before answering. "He doesn't think you can do it alone. You see, he is taking w huge chance with you." "Why, because I am not dependable on?" "NO, because he is rushing your freedom... Do you know what happens if you get caught!?" Humphrey thinks for a bit. "Jail time?" "Life sentence." Humphrey seems skeptical about this being true. "Your lying, don't you think you are over-exaggerating?" "Fine, but your still put in for a long time!" "OK OK, I will be careful." "Doesn't matter, I'm still coming." Shadow gets in his car and invites Humphrey. Humphrey jumps in and they take off.


	4. Upcoming

**Well, I am happy to announce that Chapters to my stories are now being written, slowly might I add. I failed to create the _Love Marker_ flower. I will still work on it, but will delay it for your chapters...no big deal anyways.** **Also, all chapters will be rewritten for the prime reason that it is supposed to be a Chapter, not a sloppy essay. Slight imorovements. Until then, have a good one.** **Chapter Plan:** **1) Untold - Chapter Four** **2) UberNet - Chapter Four** **3) Eternal Drift - Chapter Three Completion**

 **New Story:**

 **Modern - High School**

 **[Naruto]**


End file.
